ingressfandomcom-20200222-history
Access Level
An agent's Access Level determines which leveled items he or she can use, the capacity of his or her XM Tank, and the range at which an agent can remotely recharge a Portal. Access Levels range from to , with to being the primary levels that dictate item accessibility and to being the secondary "prestige" levels. A agent can use every item in the game, but has less XM capacity, a shorter recharge range, and less community clout than a . Primary Access Levels are obtained by obtaining specific quantities of Access Points, while secondary Access Levels require both Access Points and Medals. Access Level Requirements A , , , or Medal also counts towards each rank requirement below it. For example, an agent with seven Medals and no Medals would be eligible for the 6 + 7 requirement of . Item Accessibility Agents may only use leveled items - that is, deploy Resonators, fire XMP Bursters and Ultra Strikes, and use Power Cubes - if the item's level is equal or less than his or her level. There is an exception on Power Cubes in that an agent can recycle a higher level cube and receive all its XM value. When an agent hacks a Portal of higher level, the agent has a drastically reduced chance of receiving items that exceed his or her level. Portal Mods, ADA Refactors, JARVIS Viruses, and Capsules have no level. Media are always . While Portal Keys display a level, the level refers to the Portal and not the Key. Each of these items can be used and hacked from Portals by agents of any level. Note that although the ADA Refactors and JARVIS Viruses can be acquired and used by agents of any level, the proportional XM cost of these items prevents an agent from using them on portals of two or more levels higher. XM Capacity and Recharge Range In addition to leveled item accessibility, an agent's level determines the capacity of an agent's XM tank and the range at which he or she can remotely recharge a Portal. Remote recharge efficiency scales proportionately between 50% at the range limit, to 100% within the 40m area of influence. The specific formula for calculating efficiency is: Efficiency (%) = Floor– (distance in km)/(5 * Player Level)/10 Other Perks Leveling Up When an agent reaches the appropriate criteria, he or she will immediately level up. He or she will be locked out of using the Scanner, an animation will play, the agent will be given a Field Kit of Portal Mods and level-appropriate items, and ADA will congratulate his or her accomplishment. The agent will earn the Field Kit even if he or she is at at cap. The table below shows what each level's Field Kit contains. If the agent receives their final Medal requirement while the scanner wasn't active, such as by earning Guardian or Recruiter, the agent's higher level will still be reflected on his or her profile. He or she will see the animation and receive the Level Pack upon opening the scanner. If an agent reaches the criteria for two or more Access Levels simultaneously, such as by earning Gold Builder and Gold Liberator simultaneously while having and three unrelated Silver Medals, he or she will gain the higher level immediately after closing the Level Pack popup of the previous level. Strategy Because agents below must use weaker items and lower-level Resonators, an agent's primary objective is to reach as rapidly as possible. Once an agent reaches , he or she can use the most powerful XMP Bursts and Ultra Strikes, the most efficient Power Cubes, and the most useful Resonators, which massively increases the value he or she contributes to the faction. Below , agents will have difficulty attacking Portals. Lower-level agents will gain most efficiently by seeking out unclaimed and partially-filled Portals, deploying Resonators to fill every slot, and creating Links and Fields. For maximum gain, the agent can team up with a high-level agent who can clear out enemy Portals. The high-level agent will receive lots of for destruction and modding, the low-level agent will receive lots of for capturing, and both agents can help local agents by filling all four Mod slots. Once an agent reaches , he or she can efficiently attack enemy Portals, assuming the Portals are minimally shielded. Seeking out areas dense with enemy links and fields, destroying them, and capturing the Portals will grant the agent a significant amount of in a short period of time. Once an agent reaches , he or she can help create Portals, which are a tremendous asset to his or her team. In fact, eight agents can create Portals without the aid of a high-level agent at all. A or higher agent gains the ability to deploy Resonators, which allows him or her to help construct Portals of and , tremendously improving local friendlies' access to high-level resources. If a neighborhood has three active friendly agents and two or fewer opposing 's, the friendly team will have a significant advantage. If the neighborhood has eight active friendly 's and fewer opposing agents, the advantage is often overwhelming and the local opposition can be completely suppressed. Misconceptions An agent's level has no effect on his or her area of influence, which is fixed at 40m and cannot be affected in any way. An agent's level has no effect on the strength or destructive radius of weapons he or she uses, which are intrinsic to the item. However, higher levels do enable the use of higher-level weapons. While an agent's level affects the level of items he or she receives from hacking, it doesn't impact the quantity of items received. If a agent perfectly Glyph Hacks a Portal, he or she will receive significantly more items than if he or she glyphed a Portal, although the items will be around . However, said agent may still receive gear, as it is possible to obtain gear one level beyond your current by glyphing higher-leveled portals. References zh:Level#探員的等級 Category:Gameplay